Variations in state policy effort for the aged can now be examined within a recently developed comparative framework. Level of policy effort can be measured by extent of regulation of practices affecting the age (e.g., age discrimination, property tax relief) as well as by expenditures for old-age programs (e.g., supplements to OAA-SSI). Sources of explanation of such policies include variation in state characteristics, state policy processes, and federal policy efforts. State characteristics include demographic (e.g., size of old-age clientele), economic (e.g., per capita income), fiscal (e.g., revenue per capita), and political (e.g., party competition, index of innovativeness). Policy process measures include administrative organization (e.g., size of SUA staff and budget), legislative organization (e.g., characteristics of committee on aging), and interest group activity (e.g., total membership in NCSC, etc.) Federal policy efforts include, for example, contributions for OAA-SSI and regulation of nursing homes. Extensive sources of such data are available for compilation for all of the states over the period of increasing state and federal effort. Interrelationships among these measures will be examined at five-year intervals from 1955 to 1975. Case studies of eight states showing various combinations of key characteristics will also be conducted to further develop major interpretations. Finally, influences most amenable to modification and likely future trends will be identified.